The present invention relates to a seating element and a seating system which includes the seating element. It relates particularly to a seating element and a seating system for vehicle seats, particularly in a motor vehicle.
Vehicle seats in modern motor vehicles may contain a large number of different luxury facilities. Known examples of these are seat-heating systems, arching mechanisms for adjusting the curvature or convexity of a seat backrest, particularly in the region of spinal curvature, such as are known from EP 0 485 483 B1 for example, or massaging facilities.